


Savor

by MissIzzy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: daredevilkink, Cunnilingus, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy has told Matt the hottest thing he’s ever seen is Matt performing oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savor

**Author's Note:**

> From the daredevilkink prompt: Matt is amazing at oral and loves it. It's Matt's favorite thing, he totally gets off on it, he's great at it because of his senses and kinda wants to do it a lot. I just need more of Matt loving, devoting himself, doing everything for his ladies. Someone else had written the Claire version, so I wrote the Karen version, except Foggy got involved too because I'm not very good at leaving him out.

Foggy has told Matt the hottest thing he’s ever seen is Matt performing oral sex. “Whether it’s on me or somebody else,” he initially said. “Partly because that mouth of yours was made for it, but also, you make it super obvious how much you love doing it.”

Later, he surprised Matt by amending that, saying it was actually hotter when he was going down on a woman. “Don’t get me wrong,” he said, “I love getting my dick sucked as much as the next guy, and you sure are good at that. But be honest, Matt, you really, really, _really_ love eating pussy.”

And Matt blushed, and said, “Yeah,” and wished he could make Foggy understand what it was like for him, to just be _surrounded_ by heat and flesh and sex and pleasure. Sometimes he’s felt more immersed in a woman while going down on her than he has when inside her.

Now, at least, Foggy has some idea about why Matt loves cunnilingus so much. And Karen should too, now that she too knows his secrets. But she’s still in the process of unlearning what she learned at way too young an age, still getting it through her head her pleasure is not a bother she should be a grateful a man is willing to go to all the trouble for, even still figuring out some of what she wants.

They’ve figured out a few things, though. Such as that she likes to be eaten out after being fucked. Which Matt is counting his blessings about.

Even though they’re still using condoms(they’re talking about getting tested and Karen going on birth control, but haven’t worked out the details yet), when Matt brings his face down between her thighs he can smell Foggy’s come, also his more general musk and sweat. It’s mixed in thick with the scent of Karen; she’s sticky everywhere, her juices soaked into the sheets below her. It overwhelms Matt before he’s even touched her; he has to take a moment just to breathe it all in.

That gets a tiny, frustrated noise out of her, followed by a low, gentle chuckle from Foggy. Matt could hear him shifting behind her, his arms moving to wrap around her. He can tell when her breath catches that his hands have found her breasts; can tell when he listens that he’s gently stroking them. He can’t just watch, not with Karen. Not when she once had men do that with cameras. Even Matt, who literally can’t watch anyway, made sure his hands or mouth was doing something to one of them the entire time Foggy was fucking her earlier. Foggy will do the same.

Matt takes his first taste of her with just a flick of his tongue, a tease that draws from her a loud moan he savors almost as much as the warm liquid. “Looking at her up here, Matt,” Foggy tells him, “I don’t know how much more she can take.” Heeding the notice, Matt brings his mouth forward the final centimeters to her mound.

He starts down near the bottom, sliding his tongue near her entrance, laying it flat against where he knows her skin’s most sensitive. He can hear her voice and blood both getting louder, the latter rushing all around him, especially when her thighs fall against his head. Then he traces her labia. Foggy was gentle with her; they both always are, but he can still find the imprints against her skin made by the sides of his dick. By the time he reaches the top, his tongue flicking near but not on her clit, she’s quivering all over, the vibrations running through his entire face. He’s feeling a little shaky himself; he has to remind himself to breathe. He runs his tongue back down, not yet willing to give up her sweet taste. His hips on their own start moving against the bed; he’s desperately hard, but his hands will be needed up here.

Foggy’s mouth is on her body too; he picks up the sound of his tongue on her skin. Not on her breasts; he can hear those heaving as she gasps for breath. Below, sounds like. His breath is also a little short, and he smells half-hard, though Matt doesn’t think he’s going to come again tonight. He hears him pull away, and him then whisper, “Oh, Matt, her clit’s so swollen. I think…” Sound of him pulling himself up, and then of Karen keening. “Better give her a bit more, Matty.”

Matt moves his head enough to press his tongue against her clitoral hood, laps back and forth the way he knows will drive her absolutely crazy, presses fingers from one hand against her mons to squeeze them in, and with the other slides a single finger into her. The rest of his hand presses against her, gives her something to push against, because she’s starting to push, and he can tell from the heat and how much she’s engorged that she’s close. There’s no sound coming from her now but her breathing.

“Oh, yes, good boy,” Foggy murmurs as he shifts down, presses kisses to Matt’s back, words and lips both sending shocks through him; his body feels like it’s about to snap, and he needs to come so badly it hurts. “Just like that, good boy, giving our girl the pleasure she deserves,” because he’s still working on both of them, giving them both words they need to hear, “let me take care of you.”

He feels Karen’s orgasm start around his finger, and spread out, down her shaking legs and up to she cries out high enough her voice cracks. Feeling her buck against him causes him to groan with pleasure and need both, and a moment later Foggy’s hand finds his dick and he’s coming as hard as her, every cell in his body lighting up with it.

Karen’s still gasping for breath when he comes down, but when Foggy helps Matt shift upward, she grabs his head and kisses him hard, and he kisses back, the emotions running through him making him feel even more wrecked than he does already, especially when Foggy presses behind him; Matt hears a whimper from him as he buries his face in his neck. Karen breaks away to kiss him too; Matt listens to it as he lets himself rest against the sheets and tries to get his bearings back.

By the time Foggy rolls Matt over to give him a kiss, all three of their heartbeats are starting to slow a little, and if Matt is still feeling a little dashed against the rocks, when Karen too wraps her arms around him, he also feels contained and safe. “Thank you,” he whispers when his and Foggy’s lips part.

“I think you’re the one we should both be thanking here,” chuckles Foggy, and kisses him again. “Am I right, Karen?”

“Yeah,” she agrees, pressing a kiss to his hair. “Absolutely.”

“Any time,” he tells them, and lets the rare contentment fill him.


End file.
